A breast implant is either inserted in a human breast or attached on the breast in order to replace tissue that has been medically removed in an operation such as a mastectomy. The purpose of the breast implant is to restore to the breast its initial form, including its tactile feel and weight. A breast implant may also be inserted in a breast to enhance or enlarge the appearance of the breast for cosmetic purposes.
UK Patent Application GB2,388,780 describes an external breast implant of reduced weight, which includes a main body and one or more air sacs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,117 describes a universal breast implant usable as a substitute for either the right or left breast and for patients who have had varying degrees of surgery, scarring, muscle removal and the like, having an upper flap and symmetrical lateral flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,356 describes attempts to replicate in footwear, orthotics, and other products the naturally effective anatomical structures like a bare foot that provide superior flexibility, cushioning, and stable support compared to existing products.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,080,057 describes methods for optimal breast reconstruction, including steps for performing a mastectomy that preserves a breast skin envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,399,122 describes methods and systems for a tissue expander, which may function in conjunction with an extended tissue expander, such as an extended tissue expander to be temporarily implanted into a patient to form a pocket for a permanent implant.